Do I know you?
by aine94
Summary: A new Braxton turns up in Summer Bay, but this time its a girl and none of the river boys know her... Brax/Charlie/Ruby/Casey/Heath among others...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One….

It was mid-afternoon, the lunch time stragglers where just finishing up. At last Brax was going to get a break, he hadn't stopped all day. That was all about to change.

A girl, aged about Casey's age walked in to the restaurant, carrying two suitcases behind her. Brax looked up and saw her; she was smiling at him as if she knew him.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Very funny, Brax!" The confusion didn't leave his face. "Brax it's me, Cali, your sister."

"What? I'm sorry you must have got the wrong person." Brax turned to walk away. As he did so she reached into one of her bags and pulled out a picture.

"Unless you have an uncanny resemblance to this guy then you are exactly who I am looking for." She handed him the picture and sure enough it was him, with Casey and Heath. It had been taken only a couple of months ago.

"Where did you get this?"

"Mum sent it with one of her letters."

"Look I don't know how you got this but I don't have a sister, just two brothers…"

"…Casey and Heath."

"How do you know all this?"

"I told you, I'm your sister, Casey's twin." She realised Brax really didn't know who she was. "I have my birth certificate in one of this bags." Before Brax knew it she was on the floor rooting though her bags. She pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to him. He started reading it and sure enough it said she was born on the same day as Casey and his mum and dad had both signed as the parents. He turned to Cali. She was looking at him like a lost puppy but there was a hope in her eyes; eyes that he now realised looked a lot like his mum's. This really was his sister.

"Cali this isn't the place to talk about this, come on and I'll take you back to my place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two…

The car journey was a short but awkward one. Neither of them really said anything. Cali stared out the window, she had never been to Australia before and she wanted to take it all in. Brax just tried to concentrate on the road but couldn't help stealing the occasional glance at his sister. The more he looked, the more he could see his family in her. A bit of mum, a bit of Heath, a bit of Casey, even a bit of him. How could he have not known about his own sister?

They pulled up in front of the house that he had only just recently moved into with Charlie and Ruby. The drama was supposed to be over for them, but now this.

"Here we are, home."

"So this is your and Charlie's place. I can't wait to meet her, she sounds lovely."

"How do you know about Charlie?" he asked.

"Like I said Mum's letters." Brax only know realised she spoke with an Irish accent, with a hint of Australian.

"Where do you live?" He asked as they walked into the house.

"Well, I lived in Ireland with Dad, but he has sent me back here so he can be with his girlfriend."

"DAD! You have been with Dad all these years? How, he left when Casey was bor… oh I see. Mum kept Casey and Dad took you?"

"Yeah. So Mum really never told you about me?"

"No, she didn't tell any of us." As he said that, Cali broke down in tears. Brax instinctively put his arms around her. "Hey, hey don't cry it's going to be ok."

"She lied; she has been lying to me for my entire life."

"Wait, you thought we knew?"

"Of course I did. Mum told me you did! Wait, if you didn't know, who signed all those cards, who wrote those letters?"

"What cards and letters?" Brax was getting more and more confused.

"The birthday cards, the Christmas cards, the letters Mum sometimes sent with hers from you or Heath or Casey."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Are you saying you have been in contact with Mum and she told you we all knew?"

"Yes! I get letters from her at least once a month and she sends pictures of you all and presents for my birthday and Christmas… I take it you never got anything I sent you then? No cards, letters, presents, photos…"

"No, Mum must have taken them." He looked at Cali. She looked so lost and heartbroken he needed to do something. "Right, we need to sort this out. I'm going to ring Mum and the boys and see if I can get them to come over. I'll be back in a minute, make yourself at home." Brax walked into the kitchen.

_Make yourself at home… _Cali had been waiting for years for someone to say that to her, but it wasn't happening as she had hoped.

Brax came back into the room a couple of minutes later.

"Mum's at work so I left a message and one with Heath; that idiot never answers his phone. Just Casey to tell now." As he spoke the front door opened and in walked Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

**NZGirl25 **_thank you for your review, it was my first and it meant a lot!_

**MelBelle94 **_thanks for you review, it was extra special coming from you because I love your story! _

_Thanks everyone for the story alerts and favourites! xo_

Chapter three…

Casey looked at the girl sitting in front of him; he felt some sort of weird connection to her.

"Brax, who's that?" it was Ruby who asked once she had followed Casey in. She felt weird about the way Case was staring at the girl and how she was staring back with tear filled eyes.

"Case, I think you better sit down." The tone of Brax's voice worried him. He sat on the edge of the chair beside him and Ruby perched on the arm.

"Case, this is Cali, our sister, your twin." Silence followed. No-one knew what to say. Eventually Cali decided to break it.

"Hi…" she didn't know what else to say. Casey kept looking at her for what felt like a lifetime before he replied.

"Hello." Then he turned to Brax. "How do you know?"

"She arrived at Angelo's today and told me, she even showed me her birth certificate. It's all true."

"But how did she know where to find us?" He was talking as if Cali wasn't even there, but she didn't mind, she was used to it.

"That's the tough bit mate. She has been living with Dad in Ireland but Mum has kept in contact with her."

"And she didn't tell us! How could she keep this a secret from us, from me?"

"I know mate, but that's not the worst bit, she told Cali we all knew about her. Mum sent stuff from us but never gave us Cali's replies."

"What! Why would she do that?"

"Look Case, we can think about that when mum gets here but right now you need to stop being so rude and talk to your sister."

That word caught Casey off guard, Brax was surprised how easily he said it.

"Oh. Emm. Sorry Cali."

Ruby needed to get out of the room for a minute, she couldn't take everything in.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything Cali?"

"A glass of water please."

"So… I don't really know where to start or what to say. My own sister, _twin _sister and I can't even talk to her…"

"It's OK mate. This is confusing for us all." He turned to Cali. "Why don't you start with what Mum told you about us all?

"OK, I suppose I better work out if that's true or not."

Ruby returned from the kitchen with the drinks. Over the next half an hour Cali gave them a rough over view of what she knew and surprisingly it was all right. Brax and Casey were mesmerised by the girl sitting in front of them who knew so much about them yet they knew nothing about her.

"Tell us about you," Casey interrupted.

"That's a shorter and less interesting story I'm afraid." Brax saw a deep sadness in her eyes as she said that but before he could say anything, Charlie walked in from work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the reviews and favourite alerts, keep them coming! If anyone wants to suggest possible story lines, feel free! Xo**

Chapter Four…

"What's going on?"

Brax got up and kissed her. Then he whispered in her ear. "She's our sister, sit down and I'll explain shortly." They sat on the sofa beside Cali, Brax between the two of them.

"You were saying." It was clear Casey wanted to know about his sister.

"Well there's not much to say. I just spend most of my time at home cooking, cleaning, and doing whatever needs to be done. If I get any free time, I normally just read or write to… emm… well just Mum I suppose."

"What about going out with friends?"

"Well, I don't have any real friends. No-one wanted to talk to me. I was the quiet girl who, as far as they knew, own mother didn't even want her and she was stuck with her dad, if you could even call him that."

"What was he like as a dad?" this time it was Brax who asked. Charlie saw something in his eyes, a longing to know his father. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"He did the best he could I guess. Sometimes he was good, more often bad, but I suppose he averaged out." A smile crept on to her face. "He was best when we went surfing, he was never angry then."

"You surf?" Casey couldn't hide the joy in hearing her say that.

"Yeah, Dad always said if I was going to be a proper Braxton I had to learn how to surf. We only went a couple of times a year but I loved it."

"Look at the time, I think it's time we organised dinner, Charlie will you give me a hand please?"

Brax and Charlie got up and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"You never told me you had a sister." Charlie sounded hurt and Brax hated that.

"I didn't know. She turned up today and told me who she was. At first I didn't believe her but she showed me her birth certificate and it turns out she's Casey's twin."

"But where has she been all these years?"

"Living with Dad in Ireland. Mum and Dad decided they would each take one baby, apparently Dad wanted to leave but would only go if he could take one of the twin's. The first time he showed he cared about his kids." Charlie saw that look in his eyes again, but she could tell it wasn't something Brax wanted her to bring into the conversation.

"Does your mum know she is here?"

"Dunno, I haven't been able to get hold of her, she's at work. Cali said Dad phoned a couple of days ago, but Cali never had time to speak to her, or write, before she left."

"Write?"

"Yeah, Mum and her have been in contact for years, sending stuff to each other. Mum even sent letters pretending they were from me, Case and Heath."

Charlie was shocked into silence.

"Look babe," he pulled her gently close to him. "From the sounds of things she had it pretty tough with Dad and I don't know if Mum's ready for her just yet, so… I was wondering if she could stay here, until things are sorted out?" he sounded worried, as if Charlie might say no.

"Of course she can you idiot!" She slapped him playfully on the arm. "You didn't think I would turn my back on your sister did you?"

Brax lent down and kissed her on the lips. It was a kiss full of love and passion. He didn't know what he would do without her.

"Thank you Charlie, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh, I can't wait," Charlie said with that mischievous grin Brax loved so much. He laughed before saying, "Right then, dinner." He looked around the kitchen. "Pizza?"

"Of course, as if we would have anything else. You order it and I'll go pick it up with Rubes. You and Casey can get Cali settled in in the spare room." Brax kissed her again before walking back into the living room.

Casey, Cali and Ruby were all talking. At least they seemed to be getting on well. Casey was taking this a lot better than Brax thought he would, but then again Brax was surprised how he himself had reacted.

"Pizza OK Cali?"

"Yeah, that would be lovely thanks. I've been dying to try one of your pizza's."

"What sort do you want?"

"Anything, I'm not fussy."

"Typical Braxton," he ruffled her hair, "You will eat anything."

Cali couldn't stop the massive smile that spread across her face. She was finally with the family she had dreamed of for so many years. When she had found out that her mum had lied, she felt as if her whole world had fallen apart, but now things were looking up again. Brax and Casey had welcomed her son easily into their lives. They were the brothers she had always hoped they would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay, I had hoped to have this up last week! Things have just been hectic, but I tried to get this up as soon as possible! On the plus side, this is the longest chapter to date! **

Chapter Five…

Brax and Casey were helping Cali unpack while Ruby and Charlie went to collect the pizzas.

"Why did Dad send you back?"

"Case!" Brax was shocked at his brother for asking the question so bluntly, but he couldn't lie, he had been asking himself the same question.

"No, it's OK; someone was bound to ask sooner or later." Cali paused for a moment before continuing to speak. "I got home from school a couple of days ago and he told me that he was sending me to live with mum. He wanted to make a real go of it with his girlfriend and to do that he said he had to sober up. When I told him I would help he said I couldn't, that I'm the reason he drinks." A few tears began to roll down her face. Casey and Brax each put their arms around her, each hoping their embrace would be enough to comfort her for neither could find the right words to say to her.

After a couple of moments, the doorbell rang. Brax got up to answer it, closing the bedroom door behind him in case it was who he thought.

He opened the door, and sure enough, there was his mother. She walked in while Brax just stared at her.

"What's wrong son, your message sounded serious."

"Cali's here." For the first time in his life, Brax didn't know what else to say to his mother.

Her face dropped. "Let me explain…"

"Go on Mum; explain why you lied about _our sister _and why you told her we knew!"

"She didn't have anyone else; she needed to know she had us!"

"But why lie to us? You just wanted to make your life easier, because it's all about you, isn't Mum?"

She had never seen her son this angry before, his eyes were burning full of hatred, anger and hurt. She just watched as he pulled his hand through his hair and then down his face. Suddenly all the emotion was gone, he looked exhausted. "Why did we never get the letters she sent to us?"

"I gave her a friend's address, she gave me the letters when they arrived, that way you never saw them."

"I don't believe you Mum, how could you…"

"Mum?"

Cheryl Braxton turned around and saw her daughter standing before her. This was the first time she had seen her daughter in the flesh since the day she was born.

"Cali…" She took a step towards her daughter, the turned and ran towards the door. "I'm sorry."

Cali just stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the door her mother had just run out of. Brax could see her eyes were full of pain, he felt his heart breaking seeing her so hurt. "Cali…" he said as he stepped towards her.

"It's OK, I'm used to it." Before anything more could be said, Charlie and Ruby returned with the pizzas.

Dinner was quiet and awkward. No-one wanted to mention what they all knew had happened and yet could think of nothing else to say. Instead the conversation was forced and awkward.

"So, Cali how's the pizza?"

"Yeah, it's really good thanks. It certainly lives up to the high standards Mum set…" she trailed off as she remembered what had happened earlier.

"Don't worry Cal, she will come around, she was just shocked that's all, give her time. I will speak to her when I get home."

"Speaking of home, it's about time we got you there Case, finish up and let's go." Brax then turned to his sister. "Do you want to come, just for the ride; you don't have to go in or anything."

"No, it's OK thanks. Do you mind if I just stay here and have a shower; it's been kind of a long day?"

"Sure thing, that's alright." Brax couldn't deny that he was pleased she didn't want to come. He had to talk to his mother and it was probably best Cali wasn't there for that.

"Come on Cali, I will show you where everything is in the bathroom." Ruby was determined to help Cali feel welcome. She was Casey's sister and she would be there for her.

As the two girls got up and left the kitchen, both first saying goodbye to Casey, Brax suddenly felt at ease about the whole situation. They already looked like a family and he was determined he would make them one. At the back of his mind thoughts about his mother were still niggling away, but most of all he was worried about Heath as he was yet to hear the news. If anyone would take it badly, it was going to be Heath.

Brax threw Casey the keys to his truck and told him he would be out in a minute.

"Charlie, will you be alight if I go to look foe Heath once I have dropped Casey off and spoken to Mum? I don't want to leave you here tonight it's just Heath really needs to know and I want to be the one to tell him."

"Of course, that's fine; I will make sure Cali has everything she needs. Just be careful, you know what Heath can be like at times."

"Don't worry I will, and I will try to be as quick as I can." He lent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you," he murmured as they pulled apart.

As soon as Brax pulled into the drive way of his mother's house he told Casey to go straight to his room so he could talk to his mother alone. Casey was pleased he had an excuse; he didn't think he could face his mother right now.

Once he heard Casey close his bedroom door, Brax walked into the living room, knowing that was exactly where his mother would be. As he entered Cheryl looked up from the TV with a tear stained face, but before she could speak her son stopped her.

"I don't want to her what you have to say right now Mum. I don't want to argue or even have a conversation with you right now; I just have one thing to say. I know you must have had you reasons for lying, but I don't think that is an excuse. All I know is your daughter is here and she you to tell her you love her FACE TO FACE, not in another letter. You better pull yourself together quickly, because if you don't, you won't just lose your daughter, but you will lose your son as well!" With that Brax left the house to go in search of his brother.

It wasn't too late so Brax hoped it would be easy to find his brother, but it was even easier than he thought because just as he pulled out of the driveway of his old house, his phone rang.

"Hey Heath."

"I got your message, what's so urgent?"

"We need to talk, meet me Angelo's in five, Ok." It wasn't a question but an order, Heath knew he had no choice but to say yes.

"Sure, see you there."

Five minutes later Brax was walking in the door of Angelo's to see his brother already there waiting. Thankfully, the restaurant had already closed, they didn't an audience for the conversation they were about to have. He didn't say anything, just went behind the bar and poured Heath another drink and one for himself. He drank it quickly before refilling his glass.

"C'mon bro, you didn't bring me here to watch you drink, spit it out."

"We have a sister." Brax had intended to break it to him a bit more gently, but he was too exhausted.

Heath would have thought he was joking if it wasn't for the_ very_ serious look on his brother's face. "What… what do you mean we have a sister, that's not possible!" Brax went to explain the day's events to his brother. When he was finished, Heath just looked at his brother before knocking the glasses and the bottle they had been drinking from to the floor. He kicked a few chairs and a table over on his way out. Brax hadn't expected him to act any differently.

Instead of going after his brother, Brax locked up and drove home; he had had enough for one day.

**So there you go, I hope you liked it, please review if you can. I hope that in the next chapter I can develop Cali's past and show just what happened to her when she lived with her father. Hopefully the wait won't be too long for you all, I will do my best, but as everyone says, reviews encourage me to write faster!**

**Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, it has been a whole year since I updated, I am so sorry. Inspiration literally left me. If you are still reading this, thank you! The show has changed but please imagine Casey and Heath still living with Cheryl and Casey and Ruby are still together. The house Brax lives in is the one Roman/Aiden/ Belle etc lived in. Whatever happened to it?**

Chapter Six…

Brax walked in quietly, hoping not to wake the three girls who were undoubtedly asleep, exhausted by the day's events. He couldn't wait to climb into bed next to Charlie; he always felt better when he held her. He honestly didn't know how he had survived all these years without her and worst of all, he didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to her.

Just as he was about to enter his bedroom, he noticed the light was still on Cali's room so he decided to check on her and see if she was alright. He knocked the door gently before entering. He found his sister sitting cross-legged on her bed reading a piece of paper, a few silent tears rolling down her face.

He sat beside her on the bed and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was just reading this," she pointed to the piece of paper in her hand. "It's a letter Mum sent me to wish me luck for exams I was doing."

Brax looked at the piece of paper, curious to know what his mother had written. "Do you mind if I… eh… read it?"

"Of course not, go ahead." She watched his face as he read the letter. He smiled as he read it, but his face turned to shock as he realised there was a part that he had supposedly written. Once he had finished reading he turned to look at Cali.

"You know, this is actually what I would have said if I had written it, Mum got me pretty good. You got the good side of her in the letter as well, sometimes I forget it is there." Cali looked up into Brax's eyes and smiled then lent forward and hugged him; the most loving hug she had ever given anyone, and the most loving on she had ever received. The stayed like that for a couple of moments before Brax broke the silence.

"So why aren't you asleep, I thought you would have been exhausted?"

"Yeah, I was never any good at going to sleep, I'm always too nervous." She made the comment casually but Brax immediately picked up on it and got concerned.

"What do you mean nervous? Why where you nervous?"

"Emm, well, it's kind of a long story, but I want to tell you." She paused and took a breath before beginning, Brax hanging on her every word. "I know Dad tried the whole parenting act, but it just wasn't for him, I think he took me as a spare of the moment type thing, hoping that if he said he wouldn't leave without me, Mum would let him stay. But that didn't happen. He was stuck with me. He never said it, but I knew when he looked at me, eyes full of regret, shame, disgust. I guess he handled it the only way he knew how. He drank. Most nights it was just a couple of beers, nothing major. It was fine; I could deal with him then. But some nights, he would come home from the pub already drunk and would just drink more. I tried getting rid of all the alcohol in the house, but he just bought more. It was always late, but I couldn't sleep until he was home and knew what sort of state he was in; knew if I needed to stay up and make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit." She paused for a moment, a distant look in her eyes that told Brax she wasn't finished. He felt anger towards his father bubble through him. "Sometimes, if I was lucky, he would just pass out and I would sit by him and watch him. Other nights, luck wasn't on my side. I would come down to check on him, try and help him, but he would just push me away, tell me he didn't need me, that it was all my fault. Normally it was just a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. But one time, it happened two nights in a row. The second night, I stayed in bed, knowing anymore bruises and I wouldn't be able to hide them at school. So he came to me. He dragged me out of bed, shouting that the least I could do was look after him, get him something to drink. His grip on my arm was so strong, I just wanted him to let go, and that's when I fell down the stairs." Brax gasped, his heart literally jumping into his throat. "I was in hospital for a few days; he told the doctor I had lost my footing in the dark. He never even said sorry. So that's why I can't sleep, I keep waiting for him to come home."

Brax just looked at her, expecting to see tears but only emotionless eyes met his. His heart broke for her and he pulled her in to a protective embrace to tell her she was safe now. How could he have down this to her? How did no-one see? Oh God, did his mum know?

"Cali, does Mum know about all this?" he was actually scared to hear what her answer might be.

"no, she doesn't. I never told her, I never told anyone. The only people I could talk to were her and you boys, what could you have done. No-one could stop him."

"Why didn't you say something, you could have come home sooner?"

"I was all he had, he gave up everything for me. I had to look after him. I love him, he's my dad. " It made Brax sick to think he could do that to her and she still loved him. She must have been so alone. If only he knew, he could have saved her, _saved his baby sister._

Brax was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't even realise she had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up and put her under the covers, she looked so peaceful, so happy. He couldn't understand how after everything she had been through. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, silently promising to make it up to her by being the best big brother she could ask for. He would never let anyone hurt her again.

**Again, I am so sorry, If anyone is actually still reading please review, even if it is just a . to let me know you are there. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts since I have come back to life, it means a lot!**

Chapter Seven…

Cali woke up the next morning feeling slightly confused. As she looked around the room, she remembered the events of the day before. She still couldn't believe that her mum had lied to her after all these years but at least Brax and Casey were there for her now, especially Brax. It had felt so good to finally tell someone about the way her dad treated her after all these years. When he had told her to leave she was heartbroken but now, for the first time in her life, things were starting to look up for her.

It was till early, only about seven, so she decided to get dressed and go for a walk on the beach. She left a note in case the others woke up looking for her.

As she walked along the beach, sand among her toes, sea air in her hair, she felt at home as she always did at the beach. She sat down and looked out to the sea. There were a few early morning surfers out and she longed to be out there with them. Like her brothers, she lived for the surf and wished her board wasn't all the way back in Ireland. A voice interrupted her from her thoughts and looked up to see Brax emerging from the water.

"Hey, what's got you up so early, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fancied a walk that's all. The surf looks good."

"It is. You should go out; you said Dad taught you right?"

She nodded. "I would to get out there but my boards back in Ireland, too big to bring."

"Well in that case, we will go home and get some breakfast then head into Reefton Lakes with Case and buy you one."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that Brax, it's too much."

"Well then isn't it a good thing you aren't asking and I am telling." He stood up, picked up his board and held out his hand. "Now let's go, it's time you tried the diner." She took his hand and they headed off to the diner both looking incredibly happy.

After a quick breakfast in the diner and picking up Casey, the trio spent the morning looking at surf gear until they found the perfect one for their sister, despite her protests about the price. Just as they were finishing up Brax got a call and his caller ID told him it was his mother so he sent his brother and sister to wait outside for him.

Casey and Cali leant against a fence overlooking the beach and the ocean. They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments before Casey spoke.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"What?" Cali was surprised by the sudden random question.

"You're my twin sister and I don't know anything about you, so I am going to change that. What's your favourite colour?"

"Orange. Not the most common of favourite colours but I love it, it's just so bright and happy, but not too bright like yellow, cause sometimes that's just too much. So what about you?"

"Blue, colour of the sea, lame I know but what can I say, I grew up in the ocean, what would you expect? Favourite food?"

"Lasagne, though after last night, I could get used to Brax's pizzas."

"You will LOVE the lasagne in Angelo's then, it is to die for! Personally, I don't think you beat a nice big plate of chips, nothing cheers me up like them."

"I know what you mean. Back in Ireland, it is tradition to get chips and eat them by the sea, they always taste nicest then. You haven't had chips 'till you have eaten Irish chips in a paper bag with the sea air blowing in your face. Favourite film?"

"Oh, that's a toughie… Any Fast and Furious Film or Shawshank, you can't beat a bit of Morgan Freeman."

"Oh, I like your choices. Mines Inside Man , not very girlie I know, but I just think it is such a clever film."

"emm, I don't think I have ever heard of it."

"WHAT! Well in that case we need a DVD day with Inside Man top of the bill cause there is no _way_ you are calling yourself my twin until you have seen it!"

"Okay okay, before the week is over, we will do just that, just us Braxtons"

Brax had been standing behind the pair for a moment or two and was so happy to see them getting along so well and easily. Seeing this after the conversation with his mother telling him she was ready to put things right somehow made him think that everything would be ok.

"Right you two, sorry to break this up but it's time we headed home. Now Cali, there is something I need to ask you. Mum phoned and she wants to see you, but you have to know it's your decision, whatever you want to do is fine."

She looked back and forth between her brothers before speaking. "I want to see her, I have waited long enough to talk to her face to face. Is that ok?"

"Of course. How about we all go out for a big family dinner in Angelo's? It will be nice and relaxed and we will all be there so if at any point you want to stop talking to her, there will be plenty of other people to talk to."

"Yeah, that sounds nice… eh…. Do you… eh… think Heath will go?" she was trying to sound calm but it was clear she really wanted him to be there.

"Don't worry, we will make that beef head go!" Casey said touching her hand reassuringly.

That evening Cali, Casey, Brax, Charlie and Ruby were all sat at a table in Angelo's. Cheryl Braxton walked in looking nervous. Brax and Casey had sat either side of Cali in case she decided at any point she didn't want to talk to her mother. She stood for a moment just taking in her daughter, something she had forgotten to do last night. She didn't speak to either of her sons, just her little girl.

"Hey sweetheart, thanks for seeing me, I really am sorry for last night you just took me by surprise that's all, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Yeah well she expected that we would all know who she was, _Mum." _From Brax's hiss it was clear he was still angry with his mother.

"It's alright Brax, just drop it. That's ok, you're my mother, I would have had to see you eventually."

As Cheryl took her seat, the final member of the family walked in. Cali looked up hopefully, seeing her final brother for the first time in the flesh.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just a nice little family reunion?" He looked at Cali, "Oh, hey sis, long time no see. Oh wait, long time **never **see! Thanks for that one Mum, real nice of ya!"

Brax jumped up. "Heath just shut up and sit down. Please be nice, for Cali's sake!" he whispered in his brother's ear before going off to get them all something to drink. He returned quickly, not wanting to leave them alone for very long.

"So Cali, how did that big History test you were telling me about go? Like I really need to ask, you have always been brilliant at History!"

"Yeah, I got 90%, I guess I am just good with dates."

"You sure you really are a Braxton cause you must have got all the smart DNA, and I didn't even know there was any in our family! Definitely the greedy twin."

Cali slapped Casey's arm playfully. "And the good looking one, don't you ever forget that!"

The laughter was interrupted by a fist hitting the table. "how can you do this? We don't even know her and here you are cracking jokes about being the 'greedy twin'. Case two days ago you didn't know she even existed, _your own twin._ This is so twisted." Heath's final comment was directed to his mother. "I always knew you were a crappy mother but I didn't think even _**you**_ would sink as low to lie about something like this!"

With the Heath Braxton stormed out of the restaurant leaving six faces behind showing a mix of shock, upset and anger.

**So there you go, chapter seven. I hope you all liked it. I didn't want to stop there but it was becoming long and I wanted to get it up tonight. For all of you wanting, there will be proper Heath-Cali interaction in the next chapter. Please drop me a line to tell me what you think. Storylines are always accepted! xo**


End file.
